This is an application for the support of our aim to devise synthetic routes to the stereocontrolled construction of the hexacylic polyoxgenated veratrum alkaloids such as germine which, in the form of their esters, are well-known hypotensive agents. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.